South Park Deus Ex Machina
by rosenjake
Summary: What happens when one day you get your divine interference...but not in the way you want it?


Kyle looked down at Kenny. Why did this always happen? Why does this idiot have to get always in some kind of trouble or accident? Whenever they were together he always had to spot the potential danger source so that they didn't have to rush to the hospital... again. He just couldn't believe it. How could a 16 year old fall out of a window? They weren't small kids anymore! Kyle sighed and sat down beside Kenny. The only sound that was heard in the room was coming from a machine which was registering Kenny's heartbeat and pulse. The boy's heart was beating evenly. Well that was easy to achieve because the teenager was full anaesthetics and painkillers. The fluid in the IV was slowly and maddeningly dripping. The red haired boy rubbed his eyes. He tucked his friend's cover in a little. He looked up at the clock, which was just above the door and sighed again. Stan is going to arrive in half an hour. He looked at Kenny's face. It was pale because of the pain and had some scrapes on his face. His hair was its usual blond mess, which fanned around his head like a halo. Kyle squeezed his friend's hand and then walked out from the hospital. He strolled a little in the enormous park which was located in front of the hospital and sat down on one of the green benches. It was an idyllic place. The sun was shining, a gentle breeze made the green leafs rustle. Kyle closed his eyes and let the sun shine on his face. After a couple of minutes he heard a man asking "Excuse me, may I sit here beside you?" He snapped his eyes open and saw a middle aged man standing in front of him. He had a kind face with a friendly smile. The man was wearing a brown jacket and a cream coloured shirt with khaki trousers. The man had dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Kyle just nodded and moved a little to the side to let the man sit down beside him. They both were silent for a while. The guy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and let one on fire and inhaled the smoke in, which he let out slowly. He looked at Kyle and raised an eyebrow before shaking it a little. The teenager shook his head declining the offer. After the man finished his first cigarette he offered his right hand to Kyle and said. "Again excuse me it's terribly rude from me not to introduce myself. My name is Uriel Logos." "And my name is Kyle Broflovski." the boy replied while they shook hands. "It's really none of my business but may I ask why are you here? Family perhaps?" Uriel asked in a gentle tone. Kyle shook his head. "No I'm here to see my friend Kenny. Kenny McCormick." Before he could even comprehend what he was doing he started talking. "He is one of my best friends but he repeatedly gets injured. Whenever we head out to the Mall or anywhere I always have to be on alarm so nothing can happen to him. It's really tiring and energy consuming. I mean even this accident which happened yesterday. How could he fall out of a window?" The adult listened to the worried and angry teenager. "Sometimes the brain has small failures when it gets too much information. Like when you're on the top of a very high building. Why do you think suicidal people chose high places to end their miserable lives? The view is too much for the human brain to comprehend and it just... gives up. The senses all scream out at once. Probably the same happened to your friend. He looked out of the window and the view was just too grandiose and stunning so he eventually stumbled and fell." Kyle was amazed by the knowledge of his man beside him. He swiftly pulled himself together and asked. "And you mister? Why are you here?" Uriel laughed a little and grinned while replying. "Please call me by my name. But anyway my son had an accident, too. But nothing major. Anyway his name is Josh. He should be coming out soon by the way." With that both of them just sat there in silence. After a while they could hear a voice coming from the entrance of the hospital. They both turned a little and the adult man smiled. "That's my son. He'll be here in a second. Please excuse him he can be quite energetic and a handful at times." The son skipped to the pair sitting at the bench. He looked like an angel. He had a very light blond hair which looked nearly white and stunning eyes. The iris had the colour of molten gold. He grinned at Kyle and offered his hand for greeting. "Hi dude my name is Joshua Logos! Well call me Josh!" The man stood up and looked down at Kyle. "Well thank you for the seat and the company I had a wonderful time with you. Oh, by the way, what would you give if you could make your friend... less unfortunate?" he asked in a serious tone. The redhead considered the question and answered in a low voice. "Anything. Anything I could do, or give for that to come true!" He looked up at Uriel. The man looked up at the sun and answered. "So be it. I'll give half of your luck to Kenny. So the equilibrium can be maintained." With that, the odd son and father pair walked away. Kyle couldn't understand what was going on. What was the man thinking? That he was God? Anyway he looked at his wristwatch. It was time to go back to his friend's room to meet with Stan the Man.

* * *

Kyle chose the stairs instead of the lift. The lift was always crowded which he really disliked. While he was walking up to the fourth floor he stumbled. He stopped. On WHAT exactly did he stumble over? He looked back and saw nothing. He couldn't possibly have tripped over the air right? After shaking his head a little in disbelief he resumed his walking. Panting a little he arrived to the desired floor. He hurried down the corridor and he opened the last door on the left. The room hadn't miraculously changed since his last visit. The room was white and it contained a TV, two chairs and a bed which was occupied by the "fallen one". That particular person was awake by now and was talking to a tall black haired guy. Kyle knocked on the door and the two teenagers looked at him. Kenny's pale face lit up with an inner fire and he grinned. His eyes closed while doing that which made him look... goofy. The other boy walked up to Kyle and whispered to him. "The nurse just checked him like three minutes ago. She said he has a cracked rib and has a broken leg. He was really lucky... again. They'll let him out of the hospital in a month." Stan looked into his best friend's eye. He was tall, had raven black hair and his eyes had the colour of the spring sky. It seemed like his eyes could see into your soul. In his nose and lower lip he had piercings which made him look more... dangerous. His demeanour was always calm and collected. Nowadays he rarely panicked in strange and dangerous situations. He leaned in and again whispered. "Look I have to go, my sister has her birthday today, so I have to be there. You know family stuff." With that he gave a bro' hug to Kyle and waved to Kenny and off he was. After an audible click the door closed and the redheaded teenager turned to the blond boy. They smiled at each other and Kyle sat on Kenny's bed. Both of them stared at the other with some visible tension between each other. There was this awkward tension between them for quite a while now. Everybody knew Kenny was a horndog but for some while he was... flirting with Kyle. The "complemented" boy was confused. Of course he knew exactly where he stood. After his... "affair" with Craig he could pretty much understand that he wasn't attracted to girls. But Kenny even had girlfriends so he couldn't be possibly gay. And he wasn't the type to deny his feelings so he wouldn't lie to himself. Not like him, Kyle. After he had his little relationship with Craig he lived in total and blissful denial. His thoughts were like: That this was only a phase and he'd go back to the female sex given enough time. But after weeks of soul searching he had to realise he couldn't choose between being a homosexual or a heterosexual. But yes he had to admit to himself that Kenny was cute. And HOT in fact! Couple of times he saw his friend without his T-shirt and he could hardly stop himself drooling over that blond beauty. Even though the taller boy looked frail when he had clothes on without anything covering his upper body you could see a visible six pack and a beautiful chest. Kenny snatched him back from his little daydream by grabbing his hand. Kyle shook his head a little and stared down at his hand which was encircled by his friend's hand. After couple of seconds Kenny started talking. "I'm really grateful dude that you called the ambulance for me. I heard you were with me in the ambulance while I was taken to the hospital. You know... you are my best friend. Stan is always too busy with his family and Wendy and even that fatass stopped hanging out with us. Probably you were screaming with happiness when that happened." At that remark Kyle had to chuckle. It was true. He always hated that anti-Semitic little prick that leeched off them. "Anyway thank you Kyle for being beside me and watching over me. I love you dude." With that Kenny reached up and put his arms around his friend's neck. Kyle's pulse sped up. In that moment he was grateful for fate that he wasn't hooked on one of the machines because it would beep frantically now. He then gently placed his arms around the injured one's waist. He didn't dare to hug stronger because he didn't wanted to cause unnecessary pain for Kenny. After they broke their embrace he looked at the clock and realised that he had to go home. He told that to Kenny who pouted like a child. "But promise me you'll come every second day!" he demanded while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Kyle just laughed and waved goodbye to his injured, but still insanely cute friend.

* * *

He kept himself to the promise. Every second day Kyle went to the hospital to give Kenny his notes from school. Kyle was always busy studying so he thought his friend should keep up with school work. Which of course bore Kenny to no end. After these little study "session" they just talked about life and laughed at each others corny jokes. After the first week Kyle thought to himself that the bond between them was getting stronger and that they were over that tension which they always had when they were close to each other. After a while the redheaded boy lost track of time and every day he was eagerly looking forward to see his best friend. The only unsettling thing was that since the day Kenny was hospitalized Kyle got some scratches and bruises on his face and body. Somehow it looked like he always miscalculated when to duck down when a branch came into view or when to jump away from a ball in p.e. class. He was one of the best players in basketball yet for weeks now he always smacked his head with the ball and once he even sprained his ankle. On a Thursday night Kyle was home alone sitting in front of his desk and studying hard for the next day. His light was turned on which cast weak shadows on objects around the room. His Mac was turned on too and his favourite music was playing softly in the background. He felt totally relaxed and calm. When he looked up from his book he saw that it was already dark outside. He switched to a different playlist and he went back to his oh so very interesting book. In a while he heard a soft noise coming from downstairs but he didn't pay any attention to it. He left his door wide open. It was a bad habit of his when he was staying at home alone. He was paranoid that once a burglar would break in. Couple of minutes later he "felt" like somebody was looming over him. He started to turn around when somebody grabbed his head and made it immobile. With that his pulse flared and panic kicked in. He heard someone breathing beside his head but he couldn't turn his head around. His panic got even worse when he felt the attacker's breath on his ear. Adrenaline raced through his veins. Then he could hear a familiar chuckle. In utter bewilderment he asked in a whisper. "K-Kenny? W-What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Kenny's hand appeared in his field of vision. Kyle following with his eyes saw Kenny's hand disappear under his shirt. He moaned out loud when the other boy started massaging and rubbing his navel. "Well first of all you nerdy dummy you forgot that today was the last day that I was in the hospital! And secondly I know where you hide your spare keys for the back door. So I helped myself in. Anyway, do you like what I'm doing?" Kenny then gently nibbled on the other teenager's earlobe which made the "victim" go mad with lust. Only fragments of sentences flashed through his head. Is this true? This cute boy was really... pleasuring him? Is this a dream? His mind became still when the mouth on his ear moved to his neck and sucked on the sensitive skin there. He could feel his hard erection in his pants. He gently tugged on it. Probably Kenny saw it because he said. "Oh baby I'm being selfish here! Come on let's go to your bed!" He gently let loose of Kyle and lifted him out of his chair. He plucked the glasses of the other boy's nose and threw it on the desk. He grabbed Kyle's hand and led him to the bed. He pushed Kyle down to the bed and while standing he "examined" the redhead. His hair was messy in a cute way and his cheeks were red and his eyes and mouth were partially open while he was panting with need. Kenny then kneeled down in front of Kyle and buried his face into the bulge which was visible in front of Kyle's pants. The other boy gasped and threw his head back in pleasure. The blond boy grazed gently the other boy's cock with his teeth which drove another lust filled groan out from the sitting teenager. Kenny then looked up into Kyle's face and said. "Kyle I have to confess something to you! Even before my accident I started liking you, but during your visits I really fell in love. I appreciate the bond between us which is built on trust and friendship not lust. I had some fucks, but those were only experimentations from my part. But if this is uncomfortable for you then we can stop! Kyle answered franticly. "N-No Kenny I l-love you too! This feels really good. Please don't stop!" he moaned in the end. Kenny just smiled and stood up. He pulled off his shirt and then he undid his jeans and pulled down his boxers. Then he leaned in and kissed Kyle gently on the mouth. He snaked his tongue between the other's pink limps and they started French kissing. During their kiss the blond teenager undressed the other to his boxers. While kissing, he picked Kyle up who crossed his legs over Kenny's torso. They kissed passionately licking, sucking and biting each others lips. After a while the boy holding the redhead put him down gently on the bed. He stared at the other's erection. Even through the fabric he could see the pulsing member and the pre-cum spot around the head. He gently pulled the boxers off, lifting Kyle in the process to snake them off easily. Then he grabbed the other boy's uncut cock and started gently stroking it. Kyle started to whimper and he threw his head back in ecstasy. After some work Kenny planted kisses on the shaft and then he swallowed the whole swollen organ. He felt lucky that Kyle wasn't hung like a horse, because then he'd have some problems with the sucking part. After some work with his skilful tongue, Kyle started trashing and grabbed a handful of Kenny's hair. During the whole process the blond teenager was stroking his member and he could feel that he was close too. After couple of seconds Kyle came into his mouth, which drove him over that thin line and made him cum. Swallowing the others sweet juices he crawled beside Kyle and hugged him. The redhead was still shaking a little because of his intense orgasm. When he stopped he hugged his friend... well... now lover back and in a minute both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Kyle opened his eyes slowly. He could feel fingers caressing his tummy gently and with a smile he looked at the figure beside him. Kenny with his stunning smile looked back at Kyle. The blond boy leaned in and kissed the other on his lips. The red haired boy moved on top of his friend and kissed back passionately. After couple of minutes they withdrew and grinned at each other. "Hey babe. Hope you had a good time." Kenny said in a sexy tone. "You dick, you know it was good. Anyway I wanted to ask you something... how did you know I was... gay?" Kyle asked shyly. "Well the birds were chirping and they said that you had a fling with Craig. Anyway, I love you so much. When I think about you, I have these butterflies in my stomach." The other boy blushed hard at that. "Well anyway, I'm covered in cum as you, too so I think we should shower and get ready." Kenny suggested. In fifteen minutes both of them have showered and they tidied up Kyle's room. They snuggled up beside each other on the fresh covers on the bed. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Kenny put his chin on Kyle's head and sighed softly. Beside Kyle he felt happy and content. With that thought in his mind he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
